moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest of County Redgold
The Conquest of County Redgold is the first of several actions undertaken to reclaim the Duchy of Ashfall for the Kingdom of Stormwind. To date, it has been waged against several unconnected factions, each claiming ownership of part or all of the county. History Like the rest of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Duchy of Ashfall was destroyed in the First War. Cut off from the rest of the world by the orcish invasion of Redridge, the people attempted to flee to safety through the Burning Steppes. Unfortunately, the way was too hard for most, and there were very few survivors. When the reconstruction of Stormwind began after the Second War, however, those survivors resurfaced. Led by Baron Alistair de Stopham of Pinehold, County Seabreach, they struck out into their homeland, intent on re-establishing themselves. However, as the raids of the Black Tooth Grin clan (and later, the Blackrock clan) intensified, communication was cut off, and Pinehold was assumed destroyed. Ashfall would remain unoccupied, as Stormwind devoted most of its resources to rebuilding the nearer, more productive, and more defensible territories. After the defeat of the Black Iron Offensive and the incursions of the Legion into various parts of Azeroth, King Anduin Wrynn was advised to appoint someone to secure the region and manage its re-settlement. Of the many candidates, Jeremaias Auromere was selected and elevated to Baron of Redgold, and directed to devote his efforts to this work. Prelude Over the first six weeks of the effort, the forces of Ashfall went about the work of securing strongholds in the western part of the County. Cinderwatch, which had stood as a border checkpoint, was reinforced and defended against Flintfang gnolls. During this battle, Chief No-Tail and High Shaman Hark of the tribe were both slain, and an apprentice shaman (later identified as Yipyowl) collected the chief's body and retreated. Scouting parties revealed an abandoned fortress of Iron Horde architecture on the line between Counties Redgold and Emberwind, which the Knights of Ashfall moved to secure. In the basement, after destroying a pair of giant spiders, they discovered an inactive portal device; while disconnecting the portal from the nearby ley line, they alerted what appeared to be Blackrock orcs to their presence. The Blackrock moved to assault and reclaim the fortress, but with the assistance of the Shadowtalon Company, the assault was repelled. Increased murloc activity alerted the Knights of Ashfall to the possibility of an enemy incursion via the port city of Bel Lonn. The river was secured using deep-sea seines installed at the nearby bridge as a temporary measure, and then the Knights went out in force to conquer the ruined city, which was occupied by naga and their murloc minions. With this trio of strongholds and a secure supply line via the port, Baron Auromere deemed it time to cross the Snowborn River and move into the rest of the county. Redgold Redeemed Battle of Candlemar Mine The first significant engagement of this phase was the taking of Candlemar Mine. The mine was a significant producer of mithril and truesilver ores, as well as "solid stone", all of which was needed for the rebuilding of Bel Lonn. Led by Baelthane Anvilmar, a team of squires and armsmen overthrew a small force of gnolls that had controlled the mine, and liberated the resident Dirtgrubber kobolds. Rather than slaughtering or driving out the rat-men, Anvilmar struck a deal with them: an exchange of food and supplies, especially candles, for ore, gems, and stone. In honor of their liberator and benefactor, the creatures named themselves the Candlemar Tribe. The Ettins' Den A second team, led by Tayluur Welch, investigated the den of an ettins they felled during a scouting mission several days before. The search revealed a number of treasures and artifacts, including a scroll case containing a letter from Baron Alistair de Stopham to King Varian Wrynn, expressing that he meant to "come in my own person and plead on behalf of my people." It is assumed that Baron de Stopham was slain by the ettins. The cave itself was discovered to contain a spring of very pure water, an excellent resource for forces traveling eastward. Battle of the Flint Hills Scouting missions confirmed a large gathering of gnolls in the midst of the Flint Hills. Scuff, a gnoll who had been captured and had been persuaded to assist the forces of Ashfall, informed his new allies that such gatherings were very unusual, and expressed concern that Yipyowl, the apprentice shaman mentioned above, had been practicing necromancy instead of resurrection and healing. An infiltration team discovered that, in fact, necromancy had been used on a large number of fallen gnolls, and that the undead raised thereby had slain or scattered the rest of the gathering. Hunting parties were dispatched to contain the undead in the camp, until the Knights of Ashfall determined on a plan to destroy the undead without damaging any evidence within the camp. Teams set up noisemakers within the camp to gather the undead, and then dragged a large animal carcass (used as bait) into a narrow ravine, drawing the undead with them. On either side of the ravine were stationed marksmen and grenadiers, who filled the ravine floor with fire. The casualties for the undead were absolute, with only minor injuries for the Order's party. Upon searching the camp, two artifacts were discovered: a magical orb that appears to be imbued with shadow or void magic, and a shaman's staff. Scuff, a captive gnoll and uneasy ally, later identified the staff as belonging to the High Shaman, meaning that Yipyowl likely did not survive his own attempts at necromancy. The Eastern Line After the tragic end of the Flintfang Tribe, little resistance remained in the county. The Order of Ashfall pressed on to the county line, east against Seabreach, and established a watchpost. Soon afterward, scouts discovered a goblin caravan to the north. Led by Harvey Hexbolt of the Steamwheedle Cartel, the caravan had attempted to travel across Ashfall from Fuselight-by-the-Sea to the Redridge Mountains; however, as they followed the Willowswift River into Redgold, they were attacked by orcs, then gnolls, then orcs again. Their wagon broke down, and their beasts of burden were stolen by the orcs. The scouting party escorted the Hexbolt Caravan to the watchpost, but on the way were ambushed by another orc raiding party. Of those, one survived, and was taken prisoner. Upon interrogation, the orc revealed that the Blackrock Orcs' activities were directed against not the Knights of Ashfall, but the people of Pinehold, who were now besieged. The followers of Baron Alistair de Stopham had, in fact, survived for these long years. Lord Auromere ordered the Knights to prepare to ride to the aid of Pinehold and break the siege. The Siege of Pinehold On the 30th day of March, the entire body of the Knights of Ashfall rallied at the eastern watchpost and set out. When they arrived, they found Pinehold Keep under heavy attack, its walls bombarded by two ballistae positioned in the rear camp, while the bulk of the orcs' forces moved to assault. Auromere led the main body of the Knights in a cavalry charge against the orcs, and himself engaged the commander personally. However, this was not the primary strike; it served as a diversionary tactic while a smaller detachment assaulted the camp and destroyed the ballistae using liquid spirium. The team met with success, clearing the camp of orcish personnel, and charged to join the main force. Auromere defeated the commander in single combat, but the commander refused to yield. The orc commander was slain by Nellea Lennon instead. Outcome The Knights of Ashfall succeeded in pacifying and conquering the entire county of Redgold, as well as the lands between there and the Barony of Pinehold. Pinehold remains in the control of House de Stopham, currently headed by Isobel de Stopham. Pinehold is in shabby condition due to over a decade of no supplies and constant raids by the Blackrock orcs and other local predators. However, the Knights of Ashfall are aiding them to reinforce and update their defenses. Redgold is verified to be free of Legion influence and fully under the control of Stormwind, but the Knights' resources are now stretched thin. Further advances into Ashfall were delayed pending additional recruitment and capitalization.Category:Campaigns Category:Duchy of Ashfall Category:Knights of Ashfall Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Wars